Only Give You Love
by distant-planet-inc
Summary: Magenta and Riff Raff are discovered. Supposed to be sad I stink at summaries.


Only Give You Love

A.N: On the way to the Machine Shed for breakfast this morning I heard this song on the radio, hadn't heard it for a while, and it struck me how perfect it is for this pairing and situation. I hope the flips between past and present time don't confuse anyone too much and I hope it turns out as well as I hoped it would. It helps if you listen to the song as you read this, it adds to the impact ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Richard O' Brien and Rob Thomas own all.

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers fallin down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding me like someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

Almost every night Riff Raff would stumble into their quarters bleeding and broken, Magenta did what she could to make him feel better but her tears often kept her from providing him hope. It killed him to see her so heartbroken.

It was never their choice to work for Frank N' Further, they had been forced when they were still children to serve under his intolerable cruelty, doing everything from cooking to cleaning to inventing to providing relaxation for the prince. Most evenings after their work was done they would stay in their rooms, Magenta tending to her brothers fresh wounds while Riff Raff reassured the woman that they would get out soon.

_Just let me hold you while you're fallin apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Then came the mission to the planet Earth, neither of the siblings had wanted to go but what real choice did they have in the matter. The castle left on a warm Transsexual night and landed in the dead of winter in the middle of a forest. Magenta had staggered into the blinding sunlight reflected from the snow and grimaced up at the bright ball in the sky. It was horrible for her, she would've rather died.

Riff Raff saw his sisters' misery but could do nothing until they were alone; their love had to be hidden even from people of their own planet. Incest was never understood in their community, a crime among the planet as a whole, the punishment was death.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

Between the two of them they couldn't possibly figure where they had gone wrong on covering their tracks. Both, however, had their assumptions. Magenta thought it might've been the fact that she would tear up at the sight of her brother whenever DeLordy would flirt with her. Riff Raff too blamed himself for being so openly jealous of the man he answered to back on their planet.

Either way a year after they had made it back to Transsexual, past all the rigorous trials and tests of the murder of Frank, they had been found out.

_We were standing in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared and we've both been shaken_

_Look at us man this doesn't need to be the end_

That night had been particularly cold on their planet. They were sitting in the living area of their quarters at the castle when the knock on the door came. Riff Raff had answered it to find DeLordy standing there with a smug look of amusement scrawled across his face. Magenta had appeared behind her brother in the doorway and the smirk disappeared, they stood horror struck waiting to hear what they had hoped they never would.

"Commander General Riff Raff McKinley and Magenta McKinley you are under arrest for the crime of an incestuous relationship. As you well know being in the military yourself Mr. McKinley, the punishment is to be killed via shotgun with no trial."

He had stood for a moment, staring into the cold blue eyes of DeLordy before slamming the door in his face and bolting it. Magenta ran to the window to escape but they were waiting for her in the bushes. Her brother heard her scream and had no choice but to turn himself in.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me ever the same_

_Call on me _

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you, forever it's me_

_Ever the same_

They were held in captivity for three days, it was DeLordy who tried to save the woman. He came every day offering her the continuation of life in exchange for her hand in marriage. She would have none of it, and although her brother tried to convince her to go and live, Magenta stayed where she was, refusing to leave her brothers side.

Those last few days were spent holding each other and reflecting on what short lives they had led. Remembering their time on Earth with the dancer Columbia and the biker Eddie, laughing at the memories of Brad and Janet becoming exposed to their world.

Then there were the times before that, dancing and singing and growing up on what, in their opinion was the most beautiful planet in all the heavens. Finally the pair decided that their lives hadn't been that bad, they decided that at least they had each other, and if they were to be killed for loving, what reason was there to live anyway.

_You may need me there to carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tied me over with a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

The day of their deaths they were marched to the courtyard by DeLordy himself who showed no sympathy for either one of them. The three crystal moons of the planet shone brightly in the sky and in the distance waves crashed against the shores of the beaches.

Magenta looked to her brother and smiled as tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks, "I love you," She whispered as a gust of wind rippled through her hair.

"I love you too."

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Forever with you forever in me_

The guards took their marks, aimed, and shot.

_Ever the same_


End file.
